Always and Forever
by Shingada
Summary: The sequel to Always. Takes place twenty one years after Always.


**AN:** Oh yeah! Smell that? It's the sweet smell of a sequel! Hehe. Yes this is the one, the only, the sequel to Always! Ok well here it is. Hope you like the first chapter. BTW it's in Kagome's POV.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Family Life**

* * *

_Twenty-one years..._

I smiled and looked down at my left hand. There on my ring finger was a stunning diamond ring, and a shining golden band. It had been twenty-one years since that fateful day...

In that single day, I had my first kiss with Inuyasha, was kidnapped by Kouga, almost raped, saved by...myself, and was asked to be Inuyasha's mate...

Of course after all the chaos of the day when Inuyasha brought me back to our picnic area he realized I had never given him an answer. So...he asked me again, "Kagome, will you be my mate?" And...I said yes.

Later that day since we still had not heard anything from Sango, Miroku, and the others. Inuyasha and I had our night... It was amazing. I had never felt something like that for someone before in my life. Never.

I slowly placed my hand on the left side of my stomach. Then I traced the marking Inuyasha had left. It was his mark. Showing people that I was his mate, and his alone.

I bit my lip slightly and went back to preparing dinner.

Three years later, I was eighteen, and I had talked with my mother. You know how that goes... I told my mom all about my feelings for Inuyasha and that he and I had had sexual intercourse. After we talked more my mom told me that she was happy for me and Inuyasha. She then asked me something that shocked me, she asked...

When was the wedding?

I didn't have an answer for her. I was surprised she would ask me that. I mean, this was my mother! After my shocked expression she soon caught on that I had not been proposed to by Inuyasha. So what she said next shocked me more than her first statement.

She offered to take Inuyasha ring shopping! I was dumbfounded. I had no clue what had come over my mother. After my even more shocked look on my face formed she laughed and said, "But, honey, that is what you want isn't it? I can tell that you love Inuyasha very much. So why not take this step? Why not take this leap into your relationship? I think you two can handle it..." she smiled, "I really do..."

I remember I had formed tears in my eyes and embraced my mother in a tight hug. Later that day I had went back to the Feudal Era to a welcoming Inuyasha. I had told him to come with me, and that it was important.

After I took him to my mother she and him sat in the kitchen and talked for a long while. I have no idea what they talked about for mom had forced me to wait outside with grandpa...

When it was ok for me to go back into the house mom told me that Inuyasha was spending the night so he and her could go shopping the next morning. Everything was happening all around me. I had so much happening at once...That night I went to bed early to rest and awoke the next day to my door shutting.

I had been confused. It was the morning but someone was just in my room? Thinking not meant for morning time...

I had got up and went to my dresser to get ready. Inuyasha had given me a necklace for my seventeenth birthday which I had added on a medium locket that I kept small pictures of the two of us in. Everyday I pick it up, open it and look at the pictures, and then wear it for the rest of the day.

As I opened the locket a shining object fell out into my palm. I gasped. It was a diamond ring. With a glimmering golden band and a stunning diamond cut into a diamond shape with three smaller diamonds on each side.

It was glorious...

As tears started to form in my eyes my door opened and Inuyasha stepped into my room. I had spun around to face him as he bent on one knee and gently took the ring from my trembling fingers. He held it up and smiled as he said, "Kagome, will you marry me?"

The tears kept coming then. When I nodded my head vigorously and said yes over and over again, I had looked up to see my mom standing smiling in the doorway.

I remember laughing and crying at the same time when I wrapped my arms around Inuyasha's neck after he glided the ring onto my finger. It had fit perfectly, like it was meant only for me.

I smiled as I remembered Inuyasha's proposal. A year later, once I was night-teen, we had the wedding. Sango had been my maid of honor, with Miroku as Inuyasha's best man. We had decided to have the wedding in my time so it was more convenient. That day was one of the happiest of my life...

Another year later we had our first child together. It was a girl, she had my black hair, just as thick but straighter, almond colored eyes, fine pale skin, and black furry dog ears, like her father's.

We had named her Kira. The day I had her was the other happiest day of my life. She grew up with her father's temper, and sharp tongue. And also had my determination, which including Inuyasha's, Kira had a lot of it. Her spirit is as hard as a steel wall, nothing can break through it.

Her first word was, surprisingly, 'demon'. Inuyasha and I had gotten a kick out of that.

Our little girl is now sixteen, and skilled in many arts.

As she learned her fighting skills from Inuyasha, Kira has grown into quite the fighter. She's even started to outrun her father. Which may I say makes Inuyasha fairly angry.

With how good she is with her sword...I'm certain she will be able to beat Inuyasha in a one on one match very soon... Inuyasha has been training her too well I think. Well, his own fault...

Even though a lot of Kira is like her father she seems to be very rude to him. Sometimes she acts like she doesn't even care for him.

I've tried to talk to her about this on many occasions but she always just shrugs me off. Another one of her skills...getting out of things she doesn't want to be in...

Also, thanks to my mother buying her the necessary materials, Kira had made her own flute. Which she also taught herself how to play. She is rather good. I've listened to her play before. She really enjoys playing it when she isn't training herself to death.

I swear, she pushes herself so hard...A mother can worry can't she?

As I finished making dinner, Inuyasha walked in, he seemed out of breath, and look worn out.

I went over to him and asked him what was wrong. "That...damn kid!..." He took a breath as he sat down at the table. "She's driving me nuts! I can't get her to stop training, or beating the hell out of me." He had looked over at the dinner that I had just prepared. "And I'm highly doubting she is coming in for dinner."

Inuyasha wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and looked up at me from the chair. "Think maybe she will listen to you?" I shrugged slightly and placed my hands on his shoulders. "I'm not sure. She has her own thoughts on things. Kira is very independent when she wants to be." I rubbed my hands back and forth on his shoulders. "But I'll try to talk with her..."

I smiled back at Inuyasha as I walked out the door. As I stepped outside I heard the distant clangs of a sword striking random objects. I sighed...That was one of the normal sounds at our house. Like I said, Kira never stops pushing herself.

I wiped my hands quickly on my apron and started to head to the backyard. Over the years Inuyasha and Kira had turned it into a training area so that they could let out any loose energy and sharpen their skills. As soon as I approached my eyes widened in shock.

Kira was holding onto her right arm while at the same time trying to slash at one of her training poles. She looked so worn down and tired, I was afraid she might collapse at any moment.

"Kira!" I cried out as I started to sprint toward her. "Kira, stop it this instant!" She soon stopped her savage attack on the pole and looked toward me. There was sweat pouring down her face, and her beautiful almond colored eyes looked dull and drained. The poor girl looked so worn down it was unbelievable.

I swiftly closed the space between us and grasped my hand around her sword handle. "That is enough! You have been training all day and look what happened!" I yelled referring to her right arm which she still held onto tightly.

Kira scowled slightly, yet even that small movement seemed to bring her pain. "Mom, I'm fine! Really...Its just a small bruise I'll be fine." But even as she said that I knew that she was lying. Her arm look liked it caused her pain if she tried to move it and looked as if it would go limp if she didn't hold onto it.

I sighed as a worried look spread across my face replacing my anger. "Kira honey...Please just come inside for today. Call it quits and then you can come back tomorrow..." I looked at her with a pleading glint in my eye. "I mean even look at your arm..." As I said that I attempted to reach out to examine it but she pulled away.

"I said, it's fine mother...Now please give me back my sword and leave me be."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "No, I am not giving you back your sword if your going to use it like this." Kira's eyes widened in a look of half rage half shock. "Look at yourself! Your worse than your father when it comes to this!"

Kira's eyes narrowed and she shook her head slightly as if trying to shake off the thought that she could be like her father.

"Kira...Please just come in the house with me and I'll fix you up.." I said yet again trying to convince her to let down her defensive attitude and let someone take care of her...So much like her dad...

The fiery glint in Kira's glare seemed to die down instead being replaced by unbearable exhaustion. Then suddenly she just fell down, sunk right down to her knees and fell forward.

I automatically called out for Inuyasha and threw the sword aside. "Kira? Kira wake up!" I cried out as I fell on my knees on the ground. Then carefully flipped her over and placed her head in my lap. Her right arm was at an odd angle and her hand was blistered and bruised from her vigorous training.

Kira's face had taken on a very pale slightly flushed color and her hair lay in a tangled mess. Her breathing was coming in shallow gasps as if it was too much energy to even try to breathe. Even her dog ears were twitching uncomfortably.

I cried out again more desperate this time. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha come here now!"

Soon I saw Inuyasha come running from the house coming to us with a worried look on his face. I saw his eyes widen in fear as he saw Kira laying in my lap. He stopped dead in front of us and automatically asked what had happened.

"There's no time just please help me get her inside!" I watched in deep gratitude as Inuyasha bent down and lifted Kira up carefully, trying to avoid contact with her arm. We both ran as fast as we could back to the house.

Once there Inuyasha and I rushed Kira up to her room (which was my old one) and Inuyasha placed her on the bed. I then started barking out orders for Inuyasha to fetch me supplies I needed.

As soon as I had everything I needed I sent Inuyasha out and went to work. I had developed quite the medical skills. I propped Kira up with two pillows and placed a wet wash cloth on her forehead after wiping her face and neck down with it. Then I undid the ties on her kimono top and carefully pulled it off. I expertly bandaged and tended to her right arm while propping it up on a pillow. It was only sprained, but dangerously close to being broken. I also bandaged and disinfected her hands to take care of the sores and blisters. Then once all that was done I fed her a home made liquid I had made for Inuyasha whenever he overworked himself and a small amount of food to get her some energy back.

Sighing I leaned back and wiped the beads of sweat off my forehead...Being apart of this family made me accustomed to this type of crisis but it never made it any easier.

I looked at Kira with love and pride...My daughter...the fighter with a spirit of steel...

* * *

**AN: **Ok, well that was the first chapter of the sequel...hope you guys liked it! After it took me how long to update? Lol...;;;; Anyhow...Look forward to chapter 2, coming to a thearte near you! Just playing...heh. 


End file.
